It Must Be Love
by jessk12
Summary: Ronnie and Jack, living a good life together. What happens when a marriage starts?
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: **It Must Be Love

**AUTHOR: **Jessica Keating

**DISCLAIMER: **Eastenders belongs to the BBC. I am merely just someone writing a fanfic.

**RATING: **PG-13

**PAIRINGS/CHARACTERS: **Ronnie/Jack, OC's

**SUMMARY: **Ronnie and Jack, living a good life together. What happens?

**AUTHOR NOTES: **I will not be finishing this story, I kind of lost inspiration but I'll post the three chapter up which I did write and you can tell me how I did. Set whenJack and Ronnie move in, without the whole Selina issue.

* * *

That night, as Ronnie was carrying her bags across to Jack's flat her phone began to ring.

"I need you, now, at the club. There's someone here to see you."

"Okay, wait there," said Ronnie, dropping her bags, she dashed to the club, to find Jack standing behind the bar staring at a man. That man was Archie. "Get out. NOW!" demanded Ronnie, furious that this man, the man that brought years of misery into her life has the cheek to return. She looked away, disgusted at what stood before her. Jack walked over to Ronnie and held her close, protecting her, he thought something was going to happen.

"She said out. So if I were you, I would go," said Jack, obviously intending to do damage if this man did not go.

"FINE. But Ronnie, I will get you one day. Just remember that. I will..." And at that, Archie left without another word. Jack follows him, making sure he is gone completely, before returning to Ronnie. He held her close as she cried on his shoulder. _I'm always here for you, _he thought.

"Ron, don't cry anymore, I'm here. I won't let him hurt you, I never will," soothes Jack. _I do love Jack, but sometimes...sometimes everything HAS to be ruined..., _thought Ronnie, This was supposed to be the night Jack would surprise Ronnie, not anymore...

"What are we going to do about your surprise?" questioned Ronnie. She really didn't want to have ruined this night because ONE man had come back, a man she wanted to forget and put into the past. She wanted everything to vanish, to be gone.

"I couldn't care less if that man came, this surprise will happen, Ron!" said Jack excitedly, while leading Ronnie into the VIP area. He dimmed the lights and as Ronnie walked through the door she saw it. There were many candles, uncountable, lit around the room, and also a table in the middle with a meal for two laid down, still warm. Halfway through the meal, Jack takes a deep breath, and stands up, looking Ronnie he goes down on one knee. _I hope she really loves me and wants to be with me badly enough to say yes, _thought Jack, worried at what the answer would be. "Veronica Mitchell, will you marry me?" Jack asked, with a sparkle in his eyes, that loving sparkle that Ronnie had always looked at in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE: **It Must Be Love

**AUTHOR: **Jessica Keating

**DISCLAIMER: **Eastenders belongs to the BBC. I am merely just someone writing a fanfic.

**RATING: **PG-13

**PAIRINGS/CHARACTERS: **Ronnie/Jack, OC's

**SUMMARY: **Ronnie and Jack, living a good life together. What happens?

**AUTHOR NOTES: **I will not be finishing this story, I kind of lost inspiration but I'll post the three chapter up which I did write and you can tell me how I did. Set when Jack and Ronnie move in, without the whole Selina issue.

* * *

"Yes! Of course I will, you know that! I have loved you since the day I met you!" exclaimed Ronnie, a wide smile spreading across her face as Jack spun her round. This was all like a dream. She wanted it to end up this way, and it had. He puts her down on the sofa, kissing her gently. Ronnie responds, but more passionately. Jack moved his hands to Ronnie top, but he found it so hard to unbutton, he ripped it off. Not caring one single bit about her top, all he wanted was to feel his flesh on her flesh. Jack starts to kiss Ronnie's neck, but she pulls him by his hair up to her lips. She loved how his kiss tasted, she loved the feel of his body on top of hers. This moment would be unforgettable.

"You're amazing, Ron...I love you so much," Jack whispers into Ronnie's ears, causing her to awaken to the sweet sound of her lovers voice. Light was starting to shine through the curtains, but they lay in bed together, just talking and gazing at each other lovingly.

"Jack, what do you think my family will say when we tell them that we are getting married? I really don't want them to hate me for marrying you," asks Ronnie, with a look of worry in her eye.

"Don't worry about it, Ron. As long as you are happy with what you choose, they should be just as happy for you. Don't you think?" replies Jack, with a sound of reassurance in his voice. _This is how I want us to be, _he thought.

"I suppose so..." sighs Ronnie as she gets up out of bed, ready for the day ahead. She needed to tackle her family sooner or later. She couldn't just hide away in Jack Branning's bed, soon to be Mr and Mrs Branning's bed. She had to face reality today. This was what she planned to do. Tell them, get it over and done with because if she just dragged it on and on without telling them, they may be even more angry than they would be if she told them today.

* * *

Later that day, after Ronnie and Jack had told both of their families of the marriage, they were busy in the club preparing for the day of the week where people all over London flock to Walford for a night out, but the only place they go is R&R, everyone knew that. Out of the blue, they heard a screech of brakes and a scream. Jack heard this first, so ran outside the club, to see what exactly had just happened. To his horror, his brother Max was lying on the floor, with blood pouring from his face. He was unconscious, the driver of the car told him. Jack knew that already. He shouted for Ronnie, asking her to ring for an ambulance.

The doctor seemed unsure whether Max would survive, because he had many horrible injuries, but told Jack that they would try their best to help Max Survive. Jack didn't want to lose his brother. _Yes, we may have fought in the past, but I don't want to lose Max. It's too much for me. Especially as I have just gotten engaged, it would ruin everything, _thought Jack as he sat in the waiting room, very impatient.

In the waiting room, hours later, Ronnie and Jack are sitting holding hands, anxiously waiting for any news on how Jack's brother was doing. _Jack can't bear this, I know he can't, I can tell by the look in his eyes, losing Max would crush him, _Ronnie thought as she looked around for any sign of the doctor coming. No sign, but she could her the shuffle of squeaky hospital shoes coming from her left, she turned her head and saw Dr. Noble standing in the doors, beckoning her and Jack towards him. They were lead into a small room, where they presumed they would be told whether their future would include Max.


End file.
